Beginning of the End
by Katherine997
Summary: The young twins Harry and Clara Potter were living their childhoods as servants to the Dursleys. They were normal, or at least that was what they thought all those years, until the night of the twins' 10th birthday. That's when everything changed in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

" _Good_ _luck . . . Harry and Clara Potter. We'll meet again when time will be right_."

I jerked awake when there was pounding on the door of mine and my twin brother's closet door. "Up. Get up," Our Aunt Petunia said and knocked, "Now!" With that, I heard her walking away. I sighed and looked at Harry to see he set up slightly. Our room (Closet) was slightly smell but we both managed to get used to it.

For the past eleven years, me and my twin older brother, Harry, grown up with our mother's sister, Petunia, her husband, Vernon and her son, Dudley. Harry and I don't remember our parents, Lily and James Potter, since they died when we were still babies. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told us that they died in a car accident after we begged them to tell us where our parents were. They said we were left at their front door with a letter after our parents' death.

My thoughts were interrupted by the lights turning on. I glanced at Harry as he put on his glasses. I pulled our blankets up to cover my head and I heard him sighing. "Come on, you heard her," He said, patting the blanket that cover my head.

"No . . ." I muttered, sighing. "Just a little longer."

"She'll get angry," He said, tagging the blanket off of me. "Let's go." Suddenly footsteps pounded down the stairs, pause for a brief moment before running back up. Then, someone jumped up and down as dust fell from the top of the cupboard and onto us.

"Wake up, cousins! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley shouted before the jumping stopped and continued down.

I shared a look with Harry and then looked at the door to see Dudley running by before Harry pushed the door opened and we walked out. We headed towards the kitchen as we heard Aunt Petunia's voice, "Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!"

We walked inside to see her and Dudley rubbing their noses against each other before she looked at us with a glare, "Why don't you two just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry and I said at the same time. I headed to the coffee maker while Harry went over to the stove.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day," Aunt Petunia said as she covered Dudley's eyes before she led him to a lots of presents near by.

"Hurry up," Uncle Vernon told Harry as he started to put the breakfast on the plate. "And bring my coffee, girl," He told me.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," I said as I grabbed the coffee mug and poured him his drink.

I glanced over at Aunt Petunia as she moved her hands away from Dudley's eyes and she clapped her hands together, "Aren't they wonderful, darling?"

Dudley stared at the presents before turning to look at Uncle Vernon, "How many are there?" Harry put the breakfast in front of Uncle Vernon and I handed him the coffee.

"Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself," Uncle Vernon replied proudly.

"Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!" Dudley snapped.

"Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year," Uncle Vernon said as I shared a look with my twin.

"I don't care how big they are!" Dudley said.

"Oh, now, now, now," Aunt Petunia said, "This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that, Pumpkin?" Harry and I glared at Dudley before sharing another look.

... ...

After breakfast was done, Harry and I cleaned the table and washed the dishes while Dudley opened all of his presents. After that, we all headed outside the house and headed towards the car. "This will be a lovely day at the zoo. I'm really looking forward to it," Aunt Petunia said before she and Dudley climbed into the car.

Harry and I were about to climbed in but then Uncle Vernon closed the door as he turned to us, "I'm warning you two now," He started, "Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in."

Harry and I glanced at each other as he climbed in before we climbed in the back seat. Uncle Vernon started to car and we drove away, heading to the zoo.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the zoo, we went into the Reptile House, and stood in front of a habitat that contained a sleeping boa constrictor. "Make it move," Dudley ordered Uncle Vernon.

He knocked on the glass with his knuckles, "Move!"

The snake didn't move so Dudley knocked on the glass harder, "Move!" He ordered.

"He's asleep!" I told him.

"He's boring," He said before he and his parents split up and went to other habitats. I shared a look with Harry, shaking our heads before we looked back at the snake.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you," Harry told the snake.

The snake suddenly looked up at us and winked. We gasped silently and I blinked, "Can you hear us?" I asked in a whisper. The snake nodded in response and Harry and I looked at each other with our jaws dropped before looking back at the snake.

"It's just . . . We've never talked to a snake before. Do you . . . I mean . . . do you talk to people often?" Harry asked which the snake shook it's head. "You're from Burma, aren't you?" I asked, "Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?"

The snake turned it's head in a direction and me and my twin followed it's gaze to see of a sign which said ' **Bred in Captivity** '.

"Ohh, I see," I said.

"That's us as well," Harry said, "We've never knew our parents, either."

"Mummy, Dad, come here!" Dudley suddenly shouted before Harry and I were knocked on the floor. I glared up at Dudley while his hands pressed against the glass. "You won't believe what this snake is doing!"

My jaw clenched tightly as I glared hard on my cousin. Then all of a sudden, the glass disappeared in front of my eyes and Dudley stumbled from where he stood, and fell into the habitat. My glare quickly dropped and I glanced at Harry to see he glanced at me as well in shock before we looked back and smiled.

But our smiles faded away as the snake got out of the habitat and it stopped in front of us, "Thankssssssss," It spoke.

"Anytime," Me and my twin said at the same time. The snake went past up and people started to scream.

"Harry, what just happened?" I asked but he didn't have the answer so he just shook his head, blinking a few times before we turned back to Dudley as he got up. He pressed his hand up and we realized that the glass was back, making our cousin stuck inside.

He looked shock before starting to pound on the glass, "Mum, mummy!" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walked back over and our Aunt screamed when she saw Dudley behind the glass.

"Mum, help! Help me!" Dudley said.

Aunt Petunia pressed her hands on the glass, "My darling boy! How did you get in there?!"

Harry and I looked at each other, grinning and we started to giggle quietly as we looked back at them. Uncle Vernon looked down at us and glared, making our grins to disappear.

Oh no.

... ...

After Dudley was got out of the habitat, we headed back home. Aunt Petunia and Dudley, who was wrapped with a towel, went inside first. "It's all right. It's all right," Aunt Petunia told Dudley before they disappeared around the corner.

Uncle Vernon pushed me and Harry inside before slamming the door. He then turned back to us and grabbed my arm, "Ow!" I winced.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She didn't do anything!" My twin defended me, "One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!"

Uncle Vernon opened the door of our closet and shoved me inside first before Harry. He closed the door and looked at us through the small bars, "There's no such thing as magic." With that said, he closed the bars as well, leaving me and my twin in near pitch black darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

After a day, Aunt Petunia let me and Harry out of the closet. Harry and I eat breakfast before heading walking to the living room to see Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were there.

Aunt Petunia was snapping a picture of Dudley in the Smeltings uniform, the new school he was going to be. "Oh Vernon, look at him," Aunt Petunia said, "I can't believe that in a week, he'll be off to Smeltings."

" _Caveat_ _Smeltonia_. Proudest moment of my life," Uncle Vernon stated with a proud grin. "Will Clara and I have to wear that too?" Harry asked as we stared at the horrifying attire that Dudley was wearing.

"What? You two go to Smeltings?" Aunt Petunia asked in disbelief as they stared at me and my twin. Me and Harry glanced at each other before back at them, nodding. The three of them started to laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so stupid," Aunt Petunia said as she walked past me and my twin, "You're both going to the state school where you belong. Now go get the post."

I rolled my eyes but walked out of the kitchen with Harry. "At least we won't be at the same school with Dudley and his gang," I muttered. "Yeah," My twin agreed, scoffing. "One good thing."

He picked up one part of the mail stack and I picked up the other. I searched through the mail before Harry nudge my shoulder, making me look at him. He hold up two envelope that addressed to both of us. He handed one of the envelopes to me as he blinked in disbelief;

 ** _MS. C. POTTER_**

 ** _The Cupboard under the Stairs_**

 ** _4, PRIVET DRIVE._**

 ** _Little_ _Whinging_ _,_**

 ** _Surrey._**

I blinked in disbelief as I read the front and looked back at Harry. He showed me his envelope and my jaw dropped as I saw the front, that was why he was shocked before;

 ** _MR. H. POTTER_**

 ** _The Cupboard under the Stairs_**

 ** _4, PRIVET DRIVE._**

 ** _Little_ _Whinging_ _,_**

 ** _Surrey._**

We both looked over our shoulders at the closet before back at the envelopes envelope. We headed back into the kitchen and we gave Uncle Vernon the mails while looking at our envelopes. Before we could open them, the letters were snatched out of our hands.

"Dad, look! Harry and Clara got letters!" Dudley said as he ran back over to Uncle Vernon with our letters. "Hey!" Harry said. "Give it back! It's ours!" I said. "Yours?" Uncle Vernon asked with a chuckle, "Who'd be writing to you two?"

I glared at him and he glanced down at the back of our letters. Then he and Aunt Petunia shared a look before them and their son looked at me and my twin. Harry and I glanced at each other, swallowing slowly as we looked back at them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Harry and I were in our room, playing with a few toys together when we heard a whirring sound coming from the hallway.

We exchanged a look as we heard Uncle Vernon's voice, "No more mail through this letterbox."

Harry pushed the door slightly and we peered out into the hall. Uncle Vernon was drilling the letterbox with a block of wood. Me and my twin exchanged a look and shook our heads before going back into our room.

"Weird," I muttered.

"Yeah," He muttered.

I tilted my head, "What do you think was in those letters?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Who knows."

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia know. The way they looked at the letters yesterday, they have to know," I said and he sighed.

...

Each day a few letters were arrived for me and Harry, and Uncle Vernon didn't let us know what was in the letter, since he kept us away from them and burned them or tore them apart.

Now, Sunday came, and there are no letters in this day, so Uncle Vernon was happy at that point, yet he didn't look so good either. His hair was sticking up in every place, and an unusual grin was on his face and his eyes looked scary.

"Fine day Sunday," Uncle Vernon said, sitting on his chair. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were sitting close by, while Harry passed out some biscuits and I was sweeping the floor. "In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?"

Dudley shrugged and I looked at Uncle Vernon, "Because there's no post on Sunday?" I asked.

He nodded, "Ah, right you are, Clara." He took one of the biscuits off of the plate Harry hold. "No post on Sunday. Hah!"

I shook my head before looking at the window when I heard a squawk. I walked toward the window with Harry and we looked outside to see owls all over the street.

"No blasted letters today. No, sir," Uncle Vernon said, "No sir, not one blasted, miserable -" Harry and I looked back when Uncle Vernon stopped talking. We saw he was cut off by a letter fly past his face and land near my feet. I picked it up to see it was my letter. Then rumbling occurred throught the whole house and we all looked at the fireplace, where the sound was the loudest.

Suddenly, zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace, all addressed to me and Harry. Our Uncle, Aunt and Cousin began to wig out completely while Harry and I grinned.

My twin jumped onto the table and tried to snatch one of the letters. When he did, we both immediately ran out of the room and Uncle Vernon quickly ran after us. "Give me that! Give me that letter!"

Harry and I ran to our room but before we could get in, Uncle Vernon caught us and pulled us away from the closet.

"Get off! Ahh!" Harry and I called.

"They're our letters! Let go of us!" Harry called.

Suddenly, more letters came in through the letterbox. "That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" Dudley asked his mother.

...

Uncle Vernon wasn't kidding about moving away. He really meant that. He moved all of us to a house on some rock island in the middle of the sea.

It was middle of the night, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were sleeping upstairs at the room, Dudley was a sleep on the couch, while Harry and I were laying on the cold, dirt floor close to the couch, with a big blanket and two pillows.

Harry was drawing a birthday cake for our birthday and after that I looked over at Dudley's watch to see it beeping to midnight.

"Happy birthday, Clare," Harry whispered to me.

"Happy birthday, Harry," I whispered and nodded to the dirt cake, "Let's make a wish." After a few seconds we looked at each other and nodded before we both blow the dust of the drawn flames.

 ** _BANG!_ ** Dudley shot up from the couch as me and Harry snapped our heads toward the door.

 ** _BANG!_ ** Dudley turned around and faced the door as me and Harry got up.

 ** _BANG!_ ** Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to hid behind the fireplace.

 ** _BANG!_ ** Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came down the stairs and I looked at Uncle to see he was holding a gun as Aunt Petunia turned on the light.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon asked, shakily.

 ** _BANG!_ ** The door flew down and the Dursleys all let out horrified screams.

There were heavy footsteps before Harry and I heard a man's voice, "Sorry 'bout that." I peeked around the fireplace to see a man, who was twice the height of an average man and at least five times as wide, with tangled bushy black hair, a beard that hid most of his face, and he was dressed in a large moleskin overcoat.

My jaw dropped and I blinked, ' _he bigger than the entryway!_ ' The giant picked the door up from the ground and put back in it's place.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon said.

The giant went over to him and Aunt Petunia, "Dry up, Dursley, you great prune." He bend the gun and a bullet was shot through the roof. The giant then went over to our shaking cousin, "Mind, I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry, but you're a bit more along than I would have expected. Did you eat your sister?"

"I-I-I'm not Harry," Dudley stuttered. Harry and I exchanged a look and nodded before stepping out. "I-I am," Harry said. "And no one ate me," I said.

"Oh, well, of course you are!" The man said, "Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point, I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself." He pulled out a little box and gave it to me. I took it and Harry opened it. "Words and all. Heh."

Inside was a cake, that was covered in pink frosting, and written in green frosting; **_Happee Birdae Harry & Clara_**

I grinned in shock before looking up at the giant and Harry looked up us well in shock, "Thank you," We spoke together.

"It's not every day that your twins turn eleven, now is it?" The giant said with a smile. He sat down on the couch and pulled out an umbrella. He pointed it at the fireplace and sparks shot out from the tip. The fire grew, making me and Harry to exchange a shocked and amazement look, before we looked back at the man.

I placed the box on the couch and looked back at the man, "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid," He answered, "Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He looked at me and Harry, "Course, you two know all about Hogwarts."

Harry and I exchanged a confused look before looking back at Hagrid. "Sorry, no," Harry said as I shook my head.

"No?" Hagrid asked in shock, "Blimey, didn't you two ever wonder where your Mum and Dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?" Harry and I asked together.

"You're a wizard, Harry," Hagrid said, looking at Harry before at me, "And you're a witch, Clara."

"We what?" I asked in shock.

"A wizard and a witch. And a thumping good ones at that, I'd wager," Hagrid said, "Once you train up a little."

"No, you've made a mistake. I mean, we - we can't be a wizard or a witch," Harry said.

"We're just us," I said, "He's just Harry, and I'm just Clara."

Hagrid smiled, "Well, 'Just Harry' and 'Just Clara', did you two ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?" Harry and I shared a nervous look before we looked back at Hagrid. He noticed our faces and nodded before getting up. He looked down at us as he pulled out two letters from his moleskin coat.

We took the letter and opened them us and read mine while Harry read his out aloud.

 ** _Dear, Ms. Potter._**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

Uncle Vernon stepped in, "They'll not be going! We swore when we took them in we'd put an end to this rubbish!"

"You knew?" I asked in disbelief.

"You knew all along and you never told us?" Harry asked.

Aunt Petunia crossed her arms across her chest, "Of course we knew. How could either of you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter." She put on a fake smile, "We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?" The smile faded, "I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you both be just the same, just as strange, just as . . . abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you."

"Blown up?" Harry repeated.

"You told us our parents died in a car crash," I said.

"A car crash?" Hagrid repeated in disbelief and we all looked at him. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?"

"We had to tell them something," Aunt Petunia said.

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal!" Hagrid said.

"They'll not be going," Uncle Vernon said and Aunt Petunia nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like yourself's going to stop them, are you?" Hagrid challenged.

"Muggle?" I asked.

"Non magic folk," Hagrid answered before looking back at my Uncle and Aunt, "These children has their names down ever since they were born! They'll going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen; Albus Dumbledore."

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach them magic tricks!" Uncle Vernon said.

Hagrid glared at them and pointed the umbrella at my Uncle's face, "Never, insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." His eyes drifted over at my cousin and we saw he was eating mine and Harry's cake.

Hagrid pointed his umbrella at him and a spark came out, shooting Dudley at his butt where an actual pig's tail came out. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley immediately began to wig out at the sight while Harry and I laughed.

I looked up at Hagrid and he looked down at me. He grinned smugly and my smile grew as I glanced back at the scene.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that," Hagrid told me and Harry, "Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic."

"Okay," I said as Harry nodded.

Hagrid looked at his watch, "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off." He turned and walked over to the door, and pulled it open, which made it fall to the ground. He turned back to us, "Unless you both rather stay, of course. Hmm?" He gave us a look before walking out.

I glanced from the door and then up the stairs where the Dursleys went, and then back to the door. Harry and I shared a look and smiled before we rushed to follow Hagrid.


	5. Chapter 5

By the morning, Hagrid, Harry and I got on a train. I was sitting with my twin, and Hagrid was sitting across from us. I peered over Harry's shoulder as he read list of what we needed for our first year, "First year's students will require three sets of plain work robes, one wand." We both looked at Hagrid in confusing.

"Essential bit of equipment, children," He answered and nodded.

I took the list from Harry and read, "One pair of dragon hide gloves." I tilted my head and looked at Hagrid again, "Do they mean from a real dragon?"

"They don't mean a penguin, do they?" Hagrid asked and chuckled, "Crikey. I'd love a dragon."

"You'd like a dragon?" Harry asked.

"Vastly misunderstood beasts," Hagrid answered, "Vastly misunderstood." A woman who was siting a few seats down from where me and my twin sat, looked at the three of us strangely. Hagrid smiled at her and she went back to reading her newspaper.

The train had stopped not long after and we all got out, and headed down the streets of London. Harry continued to read from the list, "All students must be equipped with, one standard size two pewter cauldron and may bring if they desire either an owl, a cat or a toad."

I looked up at Hagrid, "Can we find all this in London?"

"If you know where to go," He replied and led us over to a door. He opened it and let me and Harry go first. We saw that we walked into a pub with music, and with many people inside, looking quite busy and crowded. Hagrid placed his hands on our shoulders as he led up further into the room.

We walked toward the counter and a man behind it smiled at Hagrid, "Ah, Hagrid! The usual, I presume?"

"No thanks, Tom," Hagrid said, "I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Harry and Clara here." He placed his hands against on mine and Harry's shoulders, "Buy their school supplies."

The man, Tom looked at me and my twin with wide eyes, "Bless my soul. It's Harry and Clara Potter!" Right then, everyone stopped taking or doing whatever they were doing and looked at me and my twin as our eyes were wide, as we stared at Tom.

A man got up and shook Harry's hand, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter -" He shook my hand after, "And Ms. Potter, welcome back."

A witch came up and shook Harry's hand, as well, "Doris Crockford, Mr. and Ms. Potter." She shook my hand, "I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

We took a few steps forward with Hagrid and stopped as a man with a big turban stepped in our way, "Harry and Clara P-Potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you."

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there," Hagrid greeted him before looking down at me and Harry, "Children, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Harry said, sticking out his hand. But Professor Quirrell didn't shake it and only stared at it.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject," Professor Quirrell said, "N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter?"

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy," Hagrid said.

"Goodbye," Harry and I told Professor Quirrell together before walking out of the pub with Hagrid to the other side.

"See? You two are famous," Hagrid said, pulling out his umbrella.

"But why are we famous, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"All those people back there, how is it they know who we are?" I asked.

Hagrid looked at us, "I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that." He then raised his umbrella and tapped the brick wall in front of us. After that, the wall opened right up, making me and my twin to have our eyes grew wide.

Hagrid grinned down at us as the wall had cleared away, "Welcome to Diagon Alley." The three of us walked inside, and my twin and I shared a grin before looking back forward.

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink," Hagrid gestured to a shop before to another, "And over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry."

"Look at that!" I heard a boy's voice and looked over to see a group of kids in mine and Harry's age surrounding a broomstick that lied behind a shop window. "It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet."

"But, Hagrid, how are we to pay for all this? We don't have any money," Harry pointed out.

"Well there's your money, guys," Hagrid said, pointing to a very tall multistoried building, "Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts."

We walked inside a vast marble hall to see very small, and creepy, men wearing uniforms of scarlet and gold. They all had a swarthy, clever faces, a pointed beard and very long fingers sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

I glanced nervously at the creatures around, "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" I asked.

"They're goblins, Clara," Hagrid explained, "Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close."

I grabbed Harry's hand tightly as we scooted closer to each other and Hagrid. Once we stood in front of, what seemed like the Head Goblin, at the counter, Hagrid cleared his throat, and it looked up at him.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Clara Potter wish to make a withdrawal," Hagrid said.

The goblin leaned over the desk and looked down at me and my twin, "And does Mr. Harry and Miss Clara Potter have their keys?"

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere," Hagrid said as he sticked his hand into the coat pockets and the goblin looked at him. Hagrid pulled out two gold keys that shimmered in the light, "Hah. Here's the little devils." He placed them on the desk, "Oh, and there's something else as well." He pulled out a letter and whispered, "Professor Dumbledore gave me this." He handed the letter to the goblin and leaned closer as it looked at the letter, "It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which."

Harry and I exchanged a confused look before looking back up. The Head Goblin gave a small nod, "Very well."

We were lead by a goblin, Griphook, to the vaults on a cart. "Vault 687." He stepped out from the cart and looked at Hagrid, "Lamp, please." Hagrid handed him the lamp before he got up and stepped out. Harry and I followed and we walked to a vault with the letter 687 above the lock. "Key please." Hagrid took the lamp as he handed Harry's key to him. Griphook turned the key, and the vault opened.

My eyes grew wide while Harry's jaw just dropped, as we saw tones of gold coins stacked on top of each other. "Wow," I whispered.

Hagrid chuckled, "You the same." He started to collect a good amount of money and placed it into a bag before handing it to my brother. Griphook led us down to another vault close to Harry's.

"Vault 690," Griphook said. Hagrid gave him my key and he opened it. This time my jaw dropped and Harry's eyes grew wide, to see the same amount of gold coins stacked on top of each other. Hagrid collected some coins and put into a bag before handing it to me.

Griphook then lead us down to another vault, "Vault 713."

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret," Hagrid replied.

"Stand back," Griphook ordered and we obeyed, taking a step or two backwards. This time, instead of asking for a key, Griphook dragged his finger down the door, and sounds of locks unlatching filled our ears. The door opened, and my twin and I looked inside to see a little package laying there in the middle.

Hagrid reached in and grabbed it before turning to us, "Best not mention this to anyone."

He put the item in his coat pocket and then patted it. Harry and I looked at his coat pocket before looking at him, and nodded our heads.


	6. Chapter 6

After getting all the stuff we need, we walked down the streets. "We still need . . . wands," I read from the list.

"Wands?" Hagrid repeated before pointing to a store, "Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long."

Harry and I nodded before we both walked up to the store, and walked in. We looked around the store, there was shelves of wands, but no people around.

Harry and I exchanged a look before placing our things on the floor and walked to the desk. "Hello?" Harry asked softly, "Hello?"

Suddenly, a man appeared on a ladder, looking at me and Harry from the corner, and we jumped slightly. The man smiled at us, "I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. and Ms. Potter." He climbed down the ladder and looked between the boxes, "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Harry and I exchanged a look before looking back at Ollivander. "Ah." He pulled out a box, "Here we are." He walked up to us as he opened the box, showing us a wand. "We'll start with Harry." He handed the wand to my brother, who then glanced at it before at him. "Well, give it a wave."

"Oh," Harry whispered before he waved the wand. Suddenly all the shelves came crashing down and we both jumped before he put the wand back on the counter.

"Apparently not," Ollivander said before walking around us and walked toward another side of the room. He walked up on a few stairs and pulled out another wand. He turned and walked down toward us, "Perhaps . . ." He hold Harry the wand, "This." Harry took it and waved at a vase, which blow apart. "No, no, definitely not. No matter." He walked past us around the counter as Harry placed the wand on it. Ollivander grabbed another wand and muttered under his breath, "I wonder." Harry and I watched him curiously as he grabbed another wand and he turned around, walking back toward us. He walked around the counter and stood in front of us, holding two wands to both of us. Me and my brother exchanged a look before we both took the wands. Right when we touched them, our hands started to glow as we felt the wind blowing in our faces before it clam down. Ollivander looked around before back at us, "Curious, very curious."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" I asked.

Ollivander took the wands from us as he spoke, "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. and Ms. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feathers resides in your wands gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you both should be destined for those wands when their brother gave you -" He pointed from my scar to Harry's, "Those scars."

"And who owned the other wand?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we do not speak his name," Ollivander said, "The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you two. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things . . . terrible, yes, but great." He handed us the wands before walking past us.

There was a knock on the window, "Harry, Clara." My twin and I turned to see it was Hagrid. He smiled at us, "Happy Birthday." We saw he was holding up two cages, inside of them were two owls. One owl was a snowy white colour and the other was a light brown with a darker feathers.

"Wow," Harry and I said at the same time. This was the first time anyone gave us something for our birthday!

... ...

It was getting late, so Hagrid told us we going to the train station tomorrow morning to head for the school. Hagrid took Harry and me to eat dinner, and we eat in silent. "You all right, you two?" Hagrid asked, "You both seem very quiet."

Harry and I exchanged a look before back at Hagrid. "He killed our parents, didn't he?" Harry asked, "The one who gave us the scars."

Hagrid stayed quiet and looked down. "You know, Hagrid, we know you do," I said.

Hagrid sighed, "First, and understand this, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V . . ." He took a deep breath before whispering, "His name was V . . ."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" I suggested.

Hagrid shook his head, "No, I can't spell it. All right." He whispered the last part, "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry and I asked the same time.

"Shh!" Hagrid whispered.

Harry looked around while I tilted my head.

"It was dark times, kids," Hagrid explained, "Dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody . . . not one. Except you two."

"Us?" I whispered, "Voldemort tried to kill . . . us?"

Hagrid nodded, "Yes. That ain't no ordinary cuts on your foreheads. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse . . . and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Vo . . . to You-Know-Who?" Harry asked.

"Some say he died," Hagrid answered, "Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That's why you're famous. That's why everybody knows your names. You're the boy and the girl who lived."

...

The next day, after Hagrid woke me and Harry up at the morning, we all went to eat breakfast before heading off to the train station. Harry and I put our things on our trolleys and headed around the station. The three of us were crossing the bridge, a couple was walking past us, looking up at Hagrid.

"What're you looking at?" Hagrid asked before looking down at his watch as he spoke to me and my twin, "Blimey, is that the time?" He looked at us, "Sorry, guys, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his . . ." He patted his pocket that had the little package that was so secret, "Well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in 10 minutes. Here's your tickets." He handed our tickets to Harry.

I frowned, "How come Harry gets to take my ticket?"

"Well, isn't Harry the oldest one between you two?" Hagrid asked, smiling.

Harry smiled while I pouted, "By 10 minutes," I said.

Hagrid chuckled and ruffled my hair before looking from me to Harry, "Stick to them, that's very important. Stick to your tickets." Harry and I nodded before looking at the tickets in Harry's hands.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked and we exchanged a confused look before looking back at the tickets. "But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9 ¾. There's no such thing." We looked up at Hagrid. "Is there?"

My eyes grew wide to see that Hagrid was gone. "Where did he go?" I asked, looking around.

Harry sighed, "Come on."

We moved our trolleys to had off the bridge and went around to find Platform 9 ¾ but we didn't knew where it was.

"Harry, I think the tickets are mistaken," I said, "There's no such thing as Platform 9 ¾."

"Not to worry, we'll figure it out," He said, "Look, there's a train master. Stay here, I'll go ask him." He moved his trolley to my side before rushing toward the train master. "Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9 ¾?"

"9 ¾?" The train master repeated, "Think you're being funny, do ya?" With that said, he walked away.

Harry walked back to me and I sighed, "I told you." Harry sighed and shrugged before we saw a woman, little girl, and four boys walking by, pushing their trolleys.

"It's the same year after year," The woman said, "Always packed with Muggles, of course."

"Muggles?" Harry and I asked the same time before we followed them with our trolleys.

"Come on. Platform 9 ¾ this way," The woman said and they stopped, "All right, Percy, you first."

A tall boy with red hair walked forward and ran towards a brick wall. Amazingly, he disappeared right into it, and Harry and I exchanged an amazed shocked look before looking back at the family.

"Fred, you next," The woman told to one of the two identical twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!" One of them said.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" One of them said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, George," The woman said.

One of them walked forward and smiled, "I'm only joking. I am Fred." He ran through the wall, and was followed by his twin brother.

"This is unbelievable," I whispered before walking toward the woman, the little girl and the boy who looked at the same age me and Harry. "Excuse me." They turned to me and the woman placed her hand on my shoulder as Harry walked over. "C-could you tell me and my brother how to . . ."

"How to get on the platform?" The woman asked, and me and my twin nodded. She smiled and chuckled, "Yes, not to worry, sweethearts. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." We looked at the red haired boy, and he smiled at me and my twin. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck," The little girl told us.

Harry got ready and then rushed to the wall, running right through it. I ran through the wall and appeared on a completely different platform. I stood by Harry as we saw a large red train on the tracks and a lot of people were walking around. A whistle blew and we looked up at the sign.

 **9 ¾**

 **HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Harry and I sighed in relief before grinning at each other.

After getting in the train, I sat with Harry in a compartment and we watched as we were traveling through unknown country. "I never thought I would be on a train to a magical school because I'm a witch," I told my twin as looked outside the window, "This is like book and movie stuff."

"You're telling me," He said, smiling and we chuckled.

"Excuse me." We looked to the door to see the boy who's the Mum helped us. "Do you mind if I'll sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full."

"No, not at all," I said.

The boy walked in and sat next to Harry right across from me, "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said.

"And I'm Clara. Clara Potter," I said.

Ron's eyes grew wide and he gasped, "So-so it's true?! I mean, do you two really have the . . . the . . ."

"The what?" I asked.

"The scars?" He whispered. Harry lifted his dark brown fringe to reveal his lighting shaped scar and I lifted my honey bangs to reveal my lighting shaped scar. "Wicked."

Harry and I chuckled before the three of us looked to the door as an elderly woman with a trolley came by the compartment, full of sweets, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Ron hold up mushed sandwiches, "No, thanks, I'm all set," He said with sadness in his voice but he gave a fake small smile.

Harry and I exchanged a look before I looked at the nice old woman as I pulled out a bunch of coins, "We'll take the lot."

"Whoa," Ron said in surprise by my money.

After a few minutes, Harry and I already got to get more comfortable with Ron as we all eat some of the sweets. Ron had his rat on his knees and it perched on it with a box over it's head.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked, showing a box.

"They mean every flavour," Ron said and Harry took a bean, and started to chew it, "There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe. George sweared he got a bogey-flavoured one once."

Harry quickly pulled the bean he was chewing out of his mouth and I giggled. I picked up a blue and gold package that said 'chocolate frog' and looked at Ron, "These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?"

"It's only a spell," He told me, "Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself." I opened the package to see a frog in the colour of chocolate. It croaked and then jumped onto the window. "Watch it." The frog climbed up the window, then leap out the window and disappeared. "Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

I looked at him before down at the card I got to see an old man and looked at his name, "Hey, I got Dumbledore."

"I got about six of him," Ron said.

I looked back down at the card and frowned when I saw that the man was gone, "Hey, he's gone."

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said. Me and my brother exchanged a look before we looked at Ron's rat. "This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?"

"Just a little bit," Harry answered.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked us.

"Yeah!" Harry and I said at the same time.

Ron cleared his throat as he hold his wand on the rat, "Sun -"

Right then, a girl with bushy brown hair appeared at the doorway, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," Ron answered.

The girl noticed Ron's wand, "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then."

Ron cleared his throat again, "Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." He waved the wand at the rat but nothing happened. He looked from me to Harry and we both shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl asked, "Well, it's not very good, is it?" Ron looked at me and Harry, and nodded toward the girl slightly. I started to smile a little as the girl continued, "Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me." She pulled out her wand and walked in to sit next to me. "For example." She hold her wand at Harry's glasses and he tensed, which caused me to tense as well that maybe he could get hurt. "Oculus Reparo." His glasses' noseband was repaired and he took them off, amazed. "That's better, isn't it?" He and I shared an amazed look and the girl gasped, "Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter." She looked at me, "And you're Clara Potter. I'm Hermione Granger." She looked at Ron, "And you are . . .?"

Ron spoke with his mouth full, "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure," Hermione muttered, "You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She looked at me, "I can show you were the bathroom is if you don't know where it is. I've changed in there." I nodded and I followed her to get out as I grabbed my robes. Hermione turned to Ron, "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She pointed at her nose, "Just there." Ron scratched his nose and I chuckled before following Hermione out.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time the train finally stopped, it was dark outside. We all stepped out of the train to see Hagrid standing there with a lantern in his hand, "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" We all walked up to him and stopped in front. "Hello, Harry, Clara," Hagrid greeted us.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry and I said at the same time.

"Whoa," Ron whispered as he gasped up at Hagrid with everyone else.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me," Hagrid said as he turned around and we all followed him.

We were all lead to many boats, I was in a boat with Harry, Ron and other boys. We all were amazed as we saw a brightly lit and huge castle up ahead.

"Wicked," Ron whispered to me and my brother.

It didn't took long for us to get into the castle, and after we did we met up with an older looking woman, who was waiting for us at the top of the stairs. "Welcome to Hogwarts," She greeted, "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

"Trevor!" One of the boys that was sitting with me, Harry, Ron and the other boy at the boat said as we spotted a toad in front of the Professor. He rushed forward and took the toad before looking up at the Professor, who looked down at him. "Sorry." He got up and quickly backed away.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," The Professor said and walked away.

"It's true then." We all looked over to see an evil looking boy spoke up, looking at me and my brother. He had platinum blonde hair slicked back probably by using a lot of containers of hair gel. He had pointed features and blue or grey eyes. "What they're saying on the train. The Potters have come to Hogwarts." Everyone started to whisper around us and the boy looked at his two friends, "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He looked back at me and Harry as he stood in front of us, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron, who stood beside me, snickered at his name and elbowed him slightly in his side to make him stop. Draco looked at him, "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." He looked back at me and my brother, "We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potters. Don't want to go making friends with -" He looked at Ron, "The wrong sort." He looked back at us, "I can help you there." He extend his hand and waited for one of us to shake it.

I tilted my head, "I think we can tell who the wrong sort are for ourselves, thank you," I said as Harry moved Draco's hand away.

Draco glared at us before the Professor came back and tapped his shoulder with a paper. He glanced at her before giving me and my brother one last glare and then walked back to stand where he did. "We're ready for you now," The Professor said, "Follow me."

She lead us all through two large doors and into a huge room, where there were four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. As Hermione walked with me, I looked up at the roof to see it looked like the sky, "Whoa," I whispered.

"It's not real, the ceiling," Hermione told me, "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

The Professor lead us all to the front and turned to us, "All right, will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbldedore would like to say a few words."

The old man that I saw in my card, Dumbledore got up from the main table, "I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

He sat down and the Professor rolled the paper she was holding, "When I call your name, you will come forth." She hold up the hat that was on the wooden stool beside her, "I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked at the paper before back at us, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione glanced at me nervously and I nodded as an encouragement. She walked up and sat on the wooden stool before the Professor placed the hat on her head.

"Ah, right then . . ." The hat said, "Hmm . . . Right. Okay . . . Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table then cheered quite loudly and Hermione smiled as she got off the stool and rushed to the table.

"Draco Malfoy," The Professor called. Draco stepped forward and sat on the stool.

The hat was bearly on his head when it yelled, "Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered as Draco smirked and got up.

Ron looked at me and Harry, "There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin," He whispered.

"Susan Bones," The Professor called and a redheaded girl stepped forward.

I started to look around the room and my eyes landed on a Professor dressed in black, staring at me. My scar started to hurt a lot and so did my brother's as we both put our hands on our foreheads, "Ahh."

"Are you two okay?" Ron whispered to us.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Harry said.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I said. and me and my brother exchanged a confused look.

"I know . . . Hufflepuff!" The hat called and the Hufflepuff table cheered.

The girl walked to the table and the Professor looked back at the paper, "Ronald Weasley."

Ron gulped and walked up. He sat down and the hat was put on his head. "Ah! Another Weasley," The hat said, "I know just where to put you . . . Gryffindor!"

Ron sighed as the table cheered. He got up and rushed to the table. The Professor read from the paper, "Harry Potter."

Harry and I exchanged a nervous before he walked to the stool as everyone went quiet. He sat down and the Professor put the hat on his head, "Hmm . . . difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" Harry whispered something. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure . . . better be . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

The table cheered and even the main table a few cheered, including Hagrid and Dumbledore. Harry smiled and rushed to the Gryffindor table. The Professor looked at the paper again, "Clara Potter."

The room went silent again and I walked up to the stool. I sat down and the Professor placed the hat on my head, "Another Potter . . . I see you would aspire to great things in Slytherin. So much courage and bravery, they could use for someone like as a leader. But you don't want to go there, do you? No. It's importuned to stay together, so where could I put you . . . I know! GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled as the Gryffindor table went nuts. I got up and rushed to the table. "We got the Potters! We got the Potters!" Ron's brothers, the twins, Fred and George said and high fived each other.

I sat with Hermione and across from Harry and Ron, and looked at the main table as everyone cheered. I looked at Dumbledore and he smiled at me as he raised his cup to me as a cheers.

After everyone was in their houses tables, Professor McGonagall, the Professor who placed the hat on our heads, ding on her cup, "Your attention, please."

Dumbledore got up and hold his hands up, "Let the feast . . . begin." Right them food magically appeared on all the tables, and the hall was filled with awe and chatter before everyone started to eat.

I was sitting between Hermione and Percy, Ron's older brother, and I leaned over to him, "Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" I asked about the Professor who was looking at me before.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape," Percy explained to me, "Head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?" I asked.

"Potions," He answered, "But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reached into the bowl for more, and a ghostly head suddenly popped out, "Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor."

Right then, numerous ghosts come out from the walls, sailing along around the room. "Hello, Sir Nicholas," Percy told the ghost, "Have a nice summer?"

Nicholas turned to him, "Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." He turned around to fly away.

"Hey, I know you," Ron said, "You're Nearly Headless Nick."

Nicholas turned to him, "I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly headless?" Hermione asked, "How can you be nearly headless?"

"Like this," Nicholas said simply before grabbing his head and pulled it to the side. His head was hanging on just by a thread.

"Ahh!" Ron freaked out while Hermione looked away in disgust. Harry and I looked at each other and smirked. Nicholas' head went back to it's place before he left.

... ...

After dinner, we all were lead to our dorms. Percy was leading us, the Gryffindors to the staircases, "Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you." We followed him as he continued, "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases, they like to change." We all looked up and saw a vast amount of staircases, people walking on them, and some switching places. "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on."

We all followed Percy up the stairs and saw a lot of pictures were moving.

"Look at that one!" Ron told me and Harry, pointing to one of the pictures.

"I think she fancies you," I told my brother with a smirk and he chuckled

When we finally approached the Gryffindor dormitories, we came by a large painting. In the painting was a large woman in a pink dress. "Password?" She asked.

" _Caput Draconis_ ," Precy said. The woman nodded and the painting opened to reveal a gape in the wall. "Follow me, everyone," Precy said as he lead us inside, "Keep up, quickly, come on." We all walked into a huge room. "Gather 'round here." We all stopped as he turned to us, "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up."

Hermione and I looked at each other and nodded, knowing since we both got to know each other better then the others, we were going to be at the same room together with two more girls.


	8. Chapter 8

It was morning, and Hermione and I were sitting in McGonagall's class, writing after she told us what to write before transforming to a cat. I glanced at the door again, waiting for my brother and Ron to come in and sighed quietly before looking at Hermione, who was sitting with me, "Where are they? They'll get into trouble."

Right then, Harry and Ron finally got into class and I shook my head while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron asked Harry. Right then, Professor McGonagall transformed back to herself as her cat form jumped off the desk. My brother and Ron looked at her in amazed. "That was bloody brilliant," Ron complimented.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost," Harry said.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," Professor McGonagall said before walking back to the head of the class. Harry and Ron sat on the front seats as me and Hermione exchanged a look.

... ...

We were sitting in Professor Snape's potions class all talking since Professor Snape hadn't arrived. Suddenly the door slammed opened and Professor Snape walked in, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few -" He looked at Draco, who smiled, "- Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Professor Snape looked at Harry, writing this down but from what I saw when I looked at Professor, my twin didn't paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not . . . pay . . . attention."

I nudged Harry in the ribs to make him look and he saw Professor Snape was talking about him. "Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said, "One . . . of . . . our . . . new . . . celebrities. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione hold her hand up and Harry shrugged. "You don't know? Well, let's try your sister then." My eyes grew slightly wide when he said that and he looked at me, "Where, Ms. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione hold her hand up again as I shrugged and he looked between me and my twin, "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, Sir," Harry said.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, Potters," Professor Snape said.

I rolled my eyes, "Clearly, Hermione knows," I said, "Seems a _pity_ not to ask her."

Everyone giggled but Professor Snape didn't seem amused. "Silence," He said before looking at me again. He walked over to our table and glanced at Hermione, "Put your hand down, you silly girl." He pulled a chair across the table and sat in front of me, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." He looked between me and my brother before speaking to everyone as he kept staring at us, "Well . . . why aren't you all copying this down?"

Everyone quickly started to write and Professor Snape got up, and walked back to the head of the class. "And Gryffindors . . ." He trailed off as he sat down at his desk, "Note that five points will be taken from your house, for your class mate's cheek."

Draco turned to me and smirked. I glared at him and then at Professor Snape while he write down something on his paper. I glared at Draco again as he continued to smirk at me before turning back.

... ...

We all were in the Great Hall doing our homework. I was sitting between Ron and Harry when we saw Seamus trying to do a spell, waving his wand at the goblet filled with water, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum."

"What's he's trying to do to that glass of water?" I asked Ron.

"Turn it into rum," He answered, "Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before -" He was cut off by a small explosion and we looked over to see Seamus's cup was full of smoke and his face was dirty. A few students laughed and I chuckled. Suddenly, a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above. "Mail's here!" Ron said.

The owls flew by, dropping parcels to students while me and Harry didn't get nothing, but who would send us anything anyway? Ron placed a newspaper beside me at the table and Harry took it, "Can I borrow this?" He asked and Ron nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey, look, Neville's got a Remembrall," I heard Seamus said and looked over to see Nevill holding a small clear ball with gold around it.

"I've read about those," Hermione said, "When the smoke turns red -" Smoke appeared in the ball and it was red, "- It means you've forgotten something."

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten," Neville said.

"Hey, Clare, somebody broke into Gringotts," Harry told me, caughting Ron and Hermione's attentions as well, "Listen, 'Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day'."

"That's odd," I said, "That's the vault we and Hagrid went to."

... ...

We had flying lessons, Gryffindor and Slytherin stood in two rows with brooms by our sides. Our teacher, Madam Hooch, a tell, thin woman with short hair and hawk yellow eyes, walked toward us, "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch," We all said together.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson," She said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." We all did as she said and then she hold her right hand, "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, 'Up'."

"Up!" We all said and my broom flew into my hand right away.

My eyes grew wide and I smiled, "Whoa," I whispered and looked over at Harry by Ron's other side while I was on his left side, to see my twin had his broom in his hand too. I looked in front of me and saw Draco had his broom too in his hand and he grinned smugly, which caused me to roll my eyes.

"With feeling!" Hooch told to everyone who were struggling.

"Up!" Ron said and his broom flew up, and hit his nose. My brother and I couldn't help but to laugh. "Shut up," He told us before chuckling as well.

After everyone got their brooms in their hands, Hooch spoke, "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." We all mounted on our brooms. "And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle . . . 3 . . . 2 . . ." She blew her whistle, and Neville immediately lifted off on his broom and he looked quite scared. "Mr. Longbottom. M-M-Mr. Longbottom." Neville started to fly away. "Mr. Longbottom!"

"Neville!" We all shouted.

"Help!" Neville called.

"Come back down this instant!" Hooch demanded.

Neville soared through the sky and hit a wall, conking along it and then swooping off. All the while, he is screaming. He started to zoom back towards us and Hooch hold out her wand to stop him.

"Help!" Neville called.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch said and we all moved away. Neville went through the scatter and up a tower.

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" Neville cried. He zoomed past a statue of a man with a sharp spear and his cloak catched on it. He was flipped off the broom and hang there. "Oh. Ah . . . help!" We watched as he waved, then his cloak rip, and he fall, catching on a torch, but then slipping out and falling to the ground. "Ahh!"

"Everyone out of the way!" Hooch said as she ran through all of us. She rushed toward Neville, "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Hermione whispered and I shrugged.

"Owowowow," Neville cried as Hooch looked at his wrist.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear," Hooch said, "It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." She helped him up to his feet and looked at us, "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." She lead Neville away and we watched them leaving.

Draco snickered and hold up Neville's Remembrall, which had fallen from Neville. He looked at his friends, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

His friends laughed and I narrowed my eyes as I stepped forward, "Give it to me, Malfoy."

Draco turned to me and glared, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He hopped on his broom and soared around us, then through, "How 'bout up on the roof?" He soared off and hovered high in the sky before turning to look down at me, "What's the matter? Bit beyond your reach?"

I glared at him before hopping on my broom. "Clara, you'll get in trouble!" Hermione said but I ignored her and soared up.

I glared at Draco, "Give it to me, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom."

"Is that so?" He challenged and I glared at him. "Have it your way, then!" He threw the Remembrall into the air and I zoomed after it, speeding towards a tower. Just as I was about to hit a window, I catched the ball, and then headed back to the group. Everyone cheered and ran toward me. I stood between Harry and Hermione as everyone complimented me.

"Clara Potter?" I looked up to see Professor McGonagall walking over, "Follow me, please." I glanced at Harry before following behind Professor McGonagall as I heard Draco and his two idiot friends laughing.

I followed Professor McGonagall toward a classroom. She turned to me, "Wait here, dear." She looked inside the class room, "Professor Quirrell, excuse me. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Oh. Y-yes, of course," Professor Quirrell said.

A tall boy walked out of the class and Professor McGonagall stood between us, "Potter, this is Oliver Wood." Oliver and I shook hands and the Professor smiled, "Wood, I have found you a Seeker."


	9. Chapter 9

I told Harry and Ron everything that happened with Olliver and Professor McGonagall as we walked down the hell. "Seeker?" Harry asked.

"First years never make their house teams," Ron said and looked at me, "You must be the youngest Quidditch player in -"

"A century, according to McGonagall," I said with a smile.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked with a smirk.

I chuckled, "Very."

Fred and George approached and walked along with us. "Hey, well done, Clara," Fred said, "Wood's just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters," Ron said.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad," George said and my smile slowly faded away, "Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal," Fred said. "But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally."

My brother, me and Ron walked across the courtyard while the twins continued on. "But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George called before they walked away.

"Still excited?" Harry asked nervously.

"No," I answered nervously.

"Oh, go on, Clara," Ron said, trying to cheer me up and Hermione joined us, "Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!"

"But I've never even played Quidditch," I said and we all stopped walking, "What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione assured, "It's in your blood." Me, Harry and Ron exchanged a confused look before Hermione lead us inside and down the hallways to a trophy case. Hermione pointed at a plaque of Quidditch players and my eyes grew wide.

"Whoa," Ron said as we all saw that one list was James Potter; mine and Harry's father. "Guys, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too."

"We didn't know," Harry said.

The four of us walked up the flight of stairs to go to the Gryffindor room. "I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do," Ron told me and Harry.

"Who doesn't?" My brother and I asked at the same time. Suddenly the staircase started moving and we quickly grabbed the railings so we wouldn't fall.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" Hermione said before the staircase stop.

I looked at the door in front of us before looking at Harry and tapped on his shoulder, "Let's go this way."

"Yeah, before the staircase moves again," Ron agreed as the three followed me to the door.

I opened the door and we all entered a scary dark room. "Does anyone feel like . . . we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked.

"We're not supposed to be here," Hermione said, "This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden."

Suddenly, a flame lighted on a tall stone support and we all jumped slightly. "Let's go," Harry said and we all turned around to walk out of the room but a cat was in front of the door and it meowed.

"It's Filch's cat," Hermione said.

"Run," I said before we quickly turned around and ran away dipper into the dark room as flames lighted up as we ran.

We reached to the end of the hall to a door, "Quick, let's hide through that door!" Harry said and he grabbed the handle of the door but it wouldn't open, "It's locked!"

Ron looked behind us, "That's it, we're done for."

"Oh, move over!" Hermione told Harry and pushed him out of the way before pulling out her wand and pointed it at the door lock, "Alohomora." The lock moved and Hermione opened the door, "Get in." We all walked in and Ron closed the door.

"Alohomora?" He repeated.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7," Hermione answered before the two of them listen through the door. "Filch is gone."

"Probably thinks this door's locked," Ron said.

"It was locked," I said as we stood next to Harry.

"And for good reason," Harry said and we all looked forward to see a massively huge three headed dog sleeping in front of us. The dog, started to wake up and it yawned before getting up as it noticed us.

"AHHHHHHH!" The four of us yelled before running out of the door. We rushed out and tried to lock the door as the dog tried to reach to us. We got the door locked and ran away, heading right away to the Gryffindor room.

"What was that?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"What do they think they're doing?" Ron asked, "Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" Hermione asked, "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron said as we climbed up the stairs to the dorms

"It was standing on a trap door," Hermione said, "Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

"That's right," Hermione said, "Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed . . . or worse, expelled." She turned around and walked into our dorm before shutting the door.

"She needs to sort out her priorities," Ron said. Harry and I nodded our heads.

"Night," I said before walking toward the door of the dorm.

"Night," Harry and Ron said before walking to the door of their dorm.

...

The next day, Oliver took me outside with a trunk, he said that he wanted to explained a few things about the game, "Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, 3 Chasers, 2 Beaters, 1 Keeper and a Seeker, that's you." We put the trunk on the grass. He kneeled down as I stepped back a little and he opened the trunk, to reveal three balls inside. He picked up the middle ball and stood up, "There are three kinds of balls." He handed me the ball, "This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through -" He pointed to a faraway three rings, "- one of those three hoops." He looked back at me, "The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"

I handed him the ball back, "I think so. What are those?" I asked, pointing to two squirming chained down balls.

He placed the ball back to it's spot and handed me the bat he brought with, "You better take this." I took it and watched as he bend down and released one of the balls. With an angry growl, it flew off into the air and we watched it. "Careful now, it's comin' back." The ball came whizzing down, and I cracked at it with the bat and the ball soared off through a statue. "Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair Beater." I smiled before we looked back up. "Uh-oh." The ball zoomed down, and Oliver grabbed it, making him fell to the grass. He wriggled to get it back in the box and sighed.

"What was it?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But you are a Seeker." He looked back at the box and pulled out a walnut sized golden ball before getting up. "The only thing I want you to worry about, is this." He showed me the small ball, "The Golden Snitch."

He hold it to me and I took it. "I like this one," I said.

"Ah, you like it now," He said, "Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see."

"What do I do with it?" I asked.

"You catch it, before the other team's seeker," Oliver answered, "You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win."

I opened my hand and let the ball stay on my palm. The ball suddenly fluttered out two delicate wings and jumped into the air. I kept an eye on it, "Whoa."

... ...

I was sitting between Ron and Hermione at Professor Flitwick's class, and unfortunately, Draco was sitting across from me with his two friends. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers? Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone."

We all hold our wands and waved it, "Swish and flick."

"Good," Professor Flitwick said, "And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

Everyone started to practice. I looked at Ron, "Wingardrium Leviosar." He wacked his feather with his wand.

"Stop, stop, stop," I told him, "You're going to take someone's eye out."

"Besides, you're saying it wrong," Hermione told him, "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar."

"Hate to tell you this, but she's right," I said.

"You two do it then if you so clever," Ron said, "Go on, go on."

Hermione and I exchanged a look and I shrugged before I cleared my thoughts and straightened up my posture as she did the same. "Wingardium Leviosa," We said together as we did the swish and flick movement. Both of our feathers glowed and started floating.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick, "See here, everyone! Ms. Granger and Ms. Potter done it! Oh, splendid! Well done, dears."

Suddenly a feather exploded and we all looked over to Seamus who was sitting next to Harry. We saw Seamus' feather exploded after trying as well. "I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor," Harry said.

After the class ended, I walked out with Hermione when we heard Ron talking with Harry and Seamus as we all walked through a courtyard with other students all around, "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione walked past them so they could see she heard them. I walked past them as well, glaring at Ron, "Well done, Ron. Idiot." I turned and ran after Hermione.

... ...

I stayed with Hermione in the girls bathroom for a while. "Don't listen to what Ron said. He's an idiot," I said and she chuckled through her tears. "Come on, Herms, you do have friends. You have me, right?"

"Right," She agreed, nodding.

"You know, take that back, you're my best friend. I threw Harry from that spot the day we met you," I said and she giggled.

"I am?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. So remember, when stupid kids like Ron say things like that or anything else that is insulting, don't listen. Or just tell me and I'll kick their asses."

She laughed and nodded, "Okay."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Now, let's get out of here and show my brother and our idiot friend, who's the boss here."

She chuckled and nodded before we walked out of the bathroom stall. We both froze as we looked up; an ugly looking troll stood in front of us in the girls bathroom. I grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her with me slowly backwards.

The troll raised it's club and we rushed into the stall we were in before. We ducked as it started to smash the top of the stalls, and we screamed.

We looked to the door to see my brother and Ron running inside. They looked at the troll before at us. "Harry!" I cried in relief to see my older twin.

"Clara, Hermione, move!" My brother called.

The troll smashed the remaining stalls, and Hermione and I screamed again, "Help! Help!" I saw Harry and Ron starting to throw wood pieces at the troll to make it focus on them instead of me and Hermione.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron yelled and threw wood, and hit the troll on the head. Hermione and I escaped from the stalls to under the sink, but the troll saw us and smashed the skins above us, barely missing us.

"Clara!" Harry shouted.

"Help!" Hermione and I called.

Harry took out his wand and ran forward to the troll's club. The troll didn't saw my brother and it lifted it's club. Harry landed on the troll's head, and the troll looked around to try and see him but it couldn't so it hurled forward, then back, and my brother's wand got stuck up the troll's nose.

"Ew," Ron grimaced.

The troll got Harry off of his head and hung him upside down by one leg. "Harry!" I called worriedly.

"Do something!" Harry called to Ron before the troll swing it's club at Harry but my brother pulled himself up before back down

"What?" Ron asked, looking around.

"Anything!" Harry said before the troll swing it's club again and Harry pulled himself up again. "Hurry up!"

Ron pulled his wand and looked at me and Hermione. Hermione waved her hand, "Swish and flick."

Ron waved his hand at the troll, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The club is lifted out of the troll's hand and hovered above it's head. The troll looked up, confused, just as the club came crashing back down. It hit the troll's head and the troll wavered. Ron grinned, "Cool." The troll dropped Harry, then he crawled away as the troll came crashing down, hard.

Hermione and I crawled up from the sinks and walked over carefully to stand with Harry and Ron.

"Is it . . . dead?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think so. Just knocked out," Harry answered before he grabbed his wand from the troll's nose, which was covered in goo now.

"Ew. Troll bogies," I grimaced.

Harry wiped his wand with his cloak before Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell rushed in, looking at the knocked up troll. "Oh! Oh, my goodness!" Professor McGonagall said before looking at the four of us, "E-Explain yourselves."

Ron and Harry looked at each other nervously. Hermione stepped forward, "It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."

"Mine too," I said.

"Ms. Granger? Ms. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked in shock.

"We were looking for the troll," I lied.

"I'd read about them and thought we could handle it," Hermione added, "But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found us, we'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may . . . it was an extremely foolish thing to do," Professor McGonagall said, "I would have expected more rational behaviour from both of you. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for each of your serious lack of judgment." She looked at Harry and Ron, "As for you two gentlemen, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points . . . will be awarded to each of you." The four of us smiled. "For sheer dumb luck." She turned around and walked away with Professor Snape.

Professor Quirrell stepped in, "Perhaps you ought to go . . . M-might wake up . . . heh." The four of us left the girls bathroom.

"What a night," I said as the four of us walked down the hall.

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that," Harry told me and Hermione.

"Mind you, we did save their lives," Ron said.

"We might not have needed saving if you hadn't opened your big mouth and insulted Hermione," I said, giving Rom a look.

Harry and Hermione both nodded in agreement, and Ron looked at me and Hermione, "What are friends for?" Hermione and I shared an amused look before shaking our heads.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, we all were in the Great Hall at morning, eating breakfast, well, except me. I didn't feel hungry, and it was probably because of the game today. It was my first time and I was nervous. I was sitting with Hermione, and across Harry and Ron.

"Take a bit of toast, go on," Ron told me, placing his toast on my plate.

"Ron's right, Clare," Harry said.

"You're gonna need your strength today," Hermione told me.

"I'm not hungry," I said, shaking my head.

"Is it because of the game?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," I said, shrugging.

"Good luck today, Potter." We all looked to my side and up at Professor Snape, who looked down at me, "Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you . . . even if it is against Slytherin." With that said, he walked away, limping.

"Why he's limping?" I whispered and Hermione shrugged.

"That explains the blood," Harry said suddenly.

"Blood?" Hermione asked.

Harry leaned forward and looked at the three of us as he whispered, "Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that 3 headed dog. But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping."

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Wait, the day Harry and I were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults," I whispered, "He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

"So you're saying . . ." Ron trailed off.

"That's what the dog's guarding," I said.

"That's what Snape wants," Harry added.

An owl screeched turning our attention away from our conversation. We looked up to see it was my brown feathered friend, Ava. She was carrying a very large, long parcel and drop it in front of me, which I caught.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"But I-I never get mail," I said and looked at Harry.

"Let's open it," Ron said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I opened it to reveal a broomstick. "It's a broomstick!" Harry said.

Ron smiled, "That's not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!"

I frowned, "But who . . ." I looked around before my eyes landed on the main table to see Professor McGonagall up at the head table, stroking Ava. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled and nodded as a 'thank you'.

... ...

I was heading to the Quidditch tower with my team. We walked in and stopped behind a closed double door. Oliver was standing beside me, "Scared, Clara?"

"A little bit," I admitted.

"That's all right," He said, "I felt the same way before my first game."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Er, I don't really remember," He answered, "I took a bludger to the head 2 minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later."

I nodded, "That's great," I said sarcastically, "Hope it will happen to me too." He chuckled before we looked back forward as the doors opened. We mounted our brooms and zoomed out onto the enormous pitch as everyone cheered.

The commentator, Lee Jordan spoke from a tower with the teachers, "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

Everyone started to cheer as loud as possible as we all took our positions. I was position above everyone and looked down. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

Madam Hooch looked at all of us, "Now, I want a nice clean game . . ." She looked at the Slytherin, "From all of you." She looked at the trunk and kicked it open, and the bludgers zoomed out.

"The bludgers are up followed by the Golden Snitch," Lee said, "Remember, the Snitch is worth 150 points." The Snitch flew around me and the Slytherin's Seeker. "The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." Madam Hooch took out the Quaffle. "The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

Angelina Johnson, our Chaser, got possession of the ball and zoomed past the Slytherins and made a score.

"Angelina Johnson scores!" Lee said as everyone cheered. Well, my house did., "10 points for Gryffindor!"

"Yes," I whispered with a smile.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint," Lee said.

Flint dodged everyone and threw for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver appeared and whacked the ball away with his broom. I smiled and he smirked at Flint, who glared. Johnson and Katie Bell passed the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson took it, threw, and once again score as everyone cheered.

"Yes!" I said.

"Another 10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee called.

The Slytherins decide to get messy; they dodged, kicked, and try to score, but once again, Oliver blocked. Flint grabbed one of his Beaters' bat from one and whacked a bludger right at Oliver. It hit Oliver in the stomach and he fall to the ground.

I gasped and my house was booing while the Slytherin house laughed. We got tied now and I was visibly upset. Then I looked around and the Snitch caught my eye.

I went after the Snitch before suddenly my broom started going bucking and turning, "Whoa! Whoa!" I fell and hung onto the broom with one arm. The broom suddenly stopped bucking and I pulled myself up. I looked down and saw the Slytherin Seeker chasing the Snitch so I proceeded to do the same.

I rammed into the Seeker, who then butted out. I moved back toward him and smashed him too as the Snitch dived. We both followed the Snitch but came too close to the ground. The Seeker glanced at me before he backed away. I pulled up my broom and followed the Snitch. I stood up on my broom trying to grab the Snitch which only led me to fall off the broom, and felling to the floor.

I heard the crowd gasping and sat up before making gagging movements. "Looks like she's gonna be sick!" I heard Hagrid saying. I opened my mouth and the snitch fell out, landing in my hands.

"She's got the Snitch!" Lee said, "Clara Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, flying around, "Gryffindor win!" Everyone cheered except from Slytherin.

"Yes!" Hagrid cheered with my house.

I smiled as I got up and hold up the Snitch as my team flew around me, clapping.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" My house cheered, "Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"

... ...

After the game, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I were walking with Hagrid on a path to his little house after Hermione told us that Professor Snape was the one that made my broom get crazy at the game and almost caused me to fell to the ground before Hermione made him stop with a fire spell on his cloak.

"Nonsense," Hagrid said, "Why would Snape put a curse on Clara's broom?"

"Who knows. Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Harry asked.

"Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well, of course he's got a name," Hagrid answered, "He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the -"

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Shouldn'ta said that," Hagrid said, "Don't ask any more questions. That's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it," I said.

"Codswallop," Hagrid said as we all stopped, "Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one," Hermione said, "I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking."

Hagrid sighed, "Now, you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

I exchanged a look with my brother and friends, "Nicholas Flamel?" I asked.

Hagrid's eyes grew wide, "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." He continued to walk away while we stayed.

"Nicholas Flamel . . . Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

It was Christmas day, I was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. Both of them were playing chess while I was sitting next to my brother and watched them playing. The Great Hall looked so festive, ghosts were singing and students were leaving.

I looked toward the big doors to see Hermione walking up to us with her cart, before I looked back at my brother and friend.

"Knight to E-5," Harry said, making his next move. The white knight moved across the board.

Ron tilted his head in thought before smiling, "Queen to E-5." His red queen moved to E5 and smashed Harry's knight.

I sighed and looked at Harry, "You're dead to me."

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and Ron chuckled. "That's totally barbaric!" Hermione said beside me.

"That's wizard's chess," Ron said as he took the knight away and looked at Hermione's cart, "I see you've packed."

"See you haven't," Hermione said.

"Change of plans," Ron said, "My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there."

"Good," Hermione said, "You can help Harry and Clara, then. They're going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel."

Ron looked at me and Harry, "We've looked a hundred times!"

I shrugged as Harry nodded and Hermione leaned closer, "Not in the restricted section." She moved away with a smile, "Happy Christmas." She turned around and walked away.

Ron looked at me and Harry, "I think we've had a bad influence on her." Harry and I exchanged a look, smirking.

I looked back between them, "Hey, do you mind if I'll stay with you guys at your dorm until everyone come back?"

Ron shrugged, "Fine with me."

Harry nodded, "It's fine. Still getting used to not sharing a room and bed with you, tho."

I shrugged, "Me too. Hermione and two others that sharing with me the room, are gone. And almost all the other girls. I feel much better with you two."

Ron shrugged, "But I'm not giving you my bed."

Harry rolled his eyes at him, "I think she will feel better with sharing mine." I nodded in agreement.

...

I was sleeping with Harry on his bed when Ron woke us up from the common room, "Harry, Clara, wake up! Come on guys, wake up!"

I groaned as I opened my eyes and sat up. Ava and Hedwig (Harry's owl) were sitting at the head of the chair. Harry grabbed his glasses before we both rushed out of the room and looked in the balcony overlooking the common room, where Ron was standing next to the Christmas tree.

"Happy Christmas, guys," He told us with a smile.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," I said.

"Happy Christmas," Harry said.

I frowned as I looked at what Ron was wearing, he was wearing a purple sweater with an R on it, "What are you wearing?"

"Oh, Mum made it for me," He answered, "Looks like you two got something too."

"We've got presents?" Harry asked as I looked at him in shock.

"Yeah," Ron replied. Harry and I shared a smile before running down the stairs. Ron sat down on the couch arm as we got closer to him and the tree. "There they are." He pointed to a silver wrapped package and Harry picked it up. We both sat on the couch and Harry took the card that was with it.

"'Harry, your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you and your sister. Use it well'," Harry read. We both shared a confused look before we opened the present together, to reveal a big cloak.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Some kind of . . ." I trailed off, "Cloak."

"Well, let's see then," Ron said, "Put it on."

Harry looked at me, "You first."

I smiled as he handed it to me and I got up. I put the cloak on, and Ron and Harry gasped, "Whoa!"

I frowned and glanced down at myself to see that my body was gone. "My body's gone!"

"I know what that is!" Ron said, "That's an invisibility cloak!"

"I'm invisible?" I asked, turning around.

Ron stood up and took the card, "They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you guys."

Harry got up and I wrapped him with me in the cloak, making his body to disappear too. "There was no name," Harry said, "It just said, 'Use it well'."

We both exchanged a look and I smiled, "You thinking what I was thinking?"

"I think I do," Harry said, nodding.

... ...

After dark, Harry and I used the cloak and headed to the library with a lantern. I carried the lantern as we walked through the dark library. We reached to a door that lead to the Restricted Section. I opened the door and we walked inside.

"Come on," Harry whispered to me and we moved to one of the books shelf, "Famous fire eaters . . . 15th Century Fiends . . . Flamel . . . Nicholas Flamel."

I put the lamp down on a table as Harry removed the cloak from us. We looked around before at each other and nodded. Harry grabbed a book and opened it. Suddenly a man's face appears in a page, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harry slammed the book shot as I gasped and he put it back. "Who's there?!" We heard Flich's voice, and we turned quickly around. Harry quickly grabbed the cloak before we rushed away as the lamp fall and shattered. "I know you're in there." We stopped running when we saw a light, "You can't hide." Harry quickly wrapped the cloak around us before Flich walked in with his lantern. "Who is it? Show yourself!"

Harry and I walked around Flich as he walked past us, looking around. We exchanged a relief look before walking out of the library. We walked into the hall and saw Flich's cat, Mrs. Morris. She meowed and started to follow us. We ran around the corner and took a step back when we saw Professor Snape pushing Professor Quirrell into the wall.

"Severus, I-I thought . . ." Professor Quirrell said.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Professor Snape said as we walked around them.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Professor Quirrell stuttered.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," Professor Snape said before slowly looking to our direction. Harry put a hand on my mouth as I did the same to him. Professor Snape reached his hand out toward us as we walked backwards. He turned back to Professor Quirrell, pointing a finger at him, "We'll have another chat soon . . . when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie."

Filch walked toward them with Mrs. Morris, carrying the broken lamp, "Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed."

The three of them rushed away as Harry and I walked toward a door. Harry closed the door and I pulled the cloak off of us. We exchanged a relief look, "That was a close one," I said.

We looked around to see we were in a vast, empty room that had a large mirror in the center. I walked over to it first and Harry followed. We stood together in front of the mirror and Harry tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he pointed up. I followed his gaze up in the mirror to see it had something written on it.

I looked back at the mirror and frowned when I saw two people appearing. "Harry," I whispered before taking another step forward as the two people became clear. At my side there was a man with glasses, and at Harry's side there was a woman with long brown hair. We looked around before back at the man and woman. Both of them had robes of Gryffindor.

"Mum?" Harry whispered and the woman nodded, smiling.

"Dad?" I whispered and the man nodded, smiling.

Harry and I reached out to touch them through the mirror but we couldn't. We looked back at them as Mum stood between us from behind and she placed her hands on our shoulders. I placed my hand on my shoulder she touched but nothing. I blinked away my tears as I looked back at our parents.

We had rushed back into the common room and into the boys' room, "Ron!"

"You've really got to see this! Ron!" Harry said as we tired to wake Ron up.

"You've got to see this!" I said as Ron woke up. "Ron, Ron, come on. Get out of bed!"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"There's something you've got to see," Harry said.

"Now, come on!" I said as we pulled Ron out of the bed.

The three of us used the cloak as we reached back to the mirror room. We ran to the mirror as I spoke, "Come look, it's our parents!"

We stood in front of the mirror and Ron frowned, "I only see us."

"Look in properly," Harry said, "Go on." Ron's eyes grew wide.

"You see them, don't you?" I said with a smile, "That's -"

"That's me!" Ron said with a smile. Harry and mine's smiles faded away. "Only, I'm head boy . . . and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good. Guys, do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it?" Harry asked as we both shared a confused look.

"Both our parents are dead," I muttered.

...

Ron's mother had gave me and Harry sweaters like Ron and his brothers. I had a blue one with 'C' written in the middle and Harry had a blue dark with 'H' written in the middle.

The next day, Harry and the others were at the Great Hall but I went to the mirror room. I sat there in front of the mirror, staring at it.

"Back again, Clara?" I quickly got up and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore. "I've noticed you weren't in the Great Hall like your brother. I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." He walked up to me, "I trust by now you realize what it does. Let me give you a clue." He stood in front of me, "The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So, then it shows us what we want?" I asked, "Whatever we want?"

"Yes, and no," Dumbledore answered, "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you, Clara, and your brother, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Clara." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Many have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. Not you or Harry. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Clara, and forget to live." I bit my lower lip as I looked back at the mirror.


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally spring, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were at the Great Hall, studying with everyone else as Ava and Hedwig flew toward me and Harry. Ava settled on one of the books beside me while Hedwig settled on one of the books beside Harry.

Hermione was helping me with the studying while Ron was playing with his cards. Hermione looked at him, "Look at you, playing with your cards. Pathetic." Ron made a face while Harry and I continued to study. "We've got final exams coming up soon."

"I'm ready," Ron said, "Ask me any question."

"Bad move," I muttered, smirking.

"What are the 3 most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?" Hermione questioned.

Ron looked down, "I forgot."

Harry and I shared a smirk as Hermione continued, "And what, may I ask, do you plan to do if this comes up in the final exam?"

"Copy off you," Ron replied.

"No, you won't," Hermione said, "Besides, according to Professor McGonagall, we're to be given special quills bewitched with an Anti-Cheating Spell."

"That's insulting," Ron said, "It's as if they don't trust us." He looked at his card and dropped it to the table, "Dumbledore again."

Harry took the card before we heard people laughing and looked toward the doors to see Neville bunny-hopping toward us. "Leg-Locker Curse?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy," I said, rolling my eyes.

Neville reached toward us and I sighed. "You have got to start standing up to people, Neville," Ron said.

"How? I can barely stand at all," Neville said.

Seamus stood up as he grabbed his wand, "I'll do the counter curse."

"No, that's all I need," Neville said, "You'll just set my bloody kneecaps on fire."

"I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom," Seamus said, "Besides, if anyone cared to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back." With that he turned around and walked away.

"I found him," Harry said and he showed us the back of the card.

"'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945'," Ron read.

"Keep reading," Harry said.

I grabbed the card from Ron's hand and read, "'For the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner'." I looked at them, "'Nicholas Flamel'."

Hermione's eyes grew wide before grabbing her books, "Follow me." The four of us got up and grabbed out things before following Hermione out, ignoring Neville's calls.

The four of us were at the library. Harry, Ron and I sat at a table, reading when Hermione walked back to us and threw a large book on the table.

"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid?" She asked before sitting beside me, "I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron asked.

Hermione glared at him before looking back at the book, "Of course! Here it is!" She said, "'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!'"

"The what?" Ron, Harry and I asked together.

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes, "Honestly, don't you three read?" She looked back at the book, "'The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal'."

"Immortal?" Ron asked.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione said.

"I know what it means!" Ron said.

"Shh!" Harry and I said.

Hermione looked back at the book, "'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!'" She looked at us, "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor; the Philosopher's Stone." The four of us looked at each other in realization.

... ...

After dark, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I ran across the wet ground to Hagrid's hut. I knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it, wearing a oven mitts and an apron.

"Hagrid!" Harry said.

"Oh, hello," Hagrid said, "Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today."

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" The four of us said together as Hagrid was closing the door.

He opened it, "Oh." He looked around before back down at us, "Come inside." We walked in and Ron closed the door.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," Harry said.

"Snape?" Hagrid repeated, "Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?"

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why," I said as the four of us sat down, with Hagrid's dog was sitting beside Ron.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone," Hagrid said, "He's not about to steal it."

"What?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

"You heard," Hagrid said, "Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute. One of the teachers?" Harry asked.

"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments," Hermione said.

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me," Hagird said, "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that." A cauldron over a fire started to rattle, making all of us to look at it. "Oh!" Hagrid hurried over and grabbed something. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" He placed the thing on the table as we crowded around.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That?" Hagrid asked, "It's a . . . it's um . . ."

Ron smiled, "I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it," Hagrid answered, "Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact."

The disfigured ball rattled and cracked. Pieces flew off as a green dragon emerged. It squeaked and slipped on an egg piece before shaking it's head for a egg piece dropped from it's nose.

"Is that . . . a dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon," Ron said, "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid said. The dragon squeaked as it looked at Hagrid. "Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert."

"Norbert?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid asked, and me, my brother and friends shared an amused look. "Don't you, Norbert?" Hagrid raised his fingers back and forth across Norberts chin.

Norbert backed away, hiccuping and blew a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard. Hagird quickly put the fire away, "Ooh, well . . . he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Norbert hiccuped again and Hagrid frowned as he looked behind us, "Who's that?" We turned around to see a platinum blonde hair boy was looking at us from outside the window before he ran away.

"Malfoy," I spat.

"Oh, dear," Hagrid said quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

We walked back quietly through the corridors. "Hagrid always wanted a dragon," I said, "He told me and Harry so the first time we've met him."

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows," Ron said.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"It's bad," Ron said as he stopped and we did as well, and looked forward to see Professor McGonagall in her night gown.

"Good evening," She told us. Malfoy appeared smugly beside her and I glared at him.

Professor McGonagall lead us to her classroom. Ron, Hermione, me and Harry stood in front of her in front of her desk while Malfoy stood a few feet away, smirking.

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night," Professor McGonagall said, "Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken."

"50?!" I repeated.

"Each," Professor McGonagall said, "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all five of you will receive detention."

I slowly started to smirk as Malfoy's smirk faded away and he took a stpe forward, "Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said, 'the five of us'."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, "You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I shared a grin, and then I looked back at Malfoy and smirked, which caused him to glare at me.

...

The next night, Harmione, Harry, Ron, Malfoy and I were outside, lead by Filch to Hagrid's hut. "A pity they let the old punishments die," Filch said, "There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." I looked over at Malfoy to see he gulped.

We walked toward Hagrid's, who then walked out of his house. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," Filch said, "He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest. A sorry lot this, Hagrid." Hagrid sniffed, setting up a few things. "Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Hagrid grabbed his crossbow, sniffing, "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" Hagrid asked, "What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man," Filch said, "You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The forest?" Malfoy asked, "I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are -" A howl sound came to our ears from the dark forest. "Werewolves."

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad," Filch said, "You can be sure of that. Nighty-night." With that said, he walked away from us.

"Right. Let's go," Hagrid said before leading us off into the dark forest with his dog.

... ...

After a long walk along a path, Hagrid finally stopped us and bend down by a large tree and dipped his fingers in a silver puddle. He pulled out his fingers and rubbed them together, a silver trail smeared with his fingers.

"Hagrid, what's that?" I asked.

"What we're here for," Hagrid answered and showed us his fingers, "See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something." I looked around and frowned when my eyes caught a large cloaked figure walking through the trees before it disappeared. My eyes grew wide and I looked back at Hagrid to see he was following my gaze before looking back at all of us, "So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."

"Okay," Ron said quietly.

"And Harry, Clara, you'll go with Malfoy," Hagrid said. I sighed, rolling my eyes while Harry nodded slightly.

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" Malfoy said.

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward," Hagrid said. Harry, Malfoy and I frowned before looking down at Fang, as the dog whined.

... ...

Malfoy, Harry and I followed Fang in the forest, Malfoy was holding the lamp. "You wait till my father hears about this," Malfoy said, "This is servant's stuff."

"You were the one who got us into this mess," I said, glaring at him, and he glared at me back.

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared," Harry said

"Scared, Potter?!" Malfoy scoffed. There was a howl and we looked around. "Did you hear that?" Malfoy turned back forward, "Come on, Fang. Scared."

We walked to a flat ground with gnarled roots all over. Fang stopped and growled. I glanced at Malfoy and saw he was froze, staring forward, "Malfoy?"

"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked the dog. I looked ahead to see a hooded figure over a dead unicorn, drinking it's blood. My scar started to hurt and so did my brother's. The figure raised it's head, silver blood dripping from it's mouth.

Malfoy freaked out, "AHHHHHHHHH! AHHH!" He turned around and ran away with Fang. "HELP!"

The figure slide over the unicorn and raised erect. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him before we slowly backed away.

The figure headed towards us, and me and my brother tripped over a tree root. Suddenly, we heard a hoofbeats sounds and looked up as a figure leap over me and my brother, and landed near the cloaked figure. It reared, and the cloaked figure retreated and flew away.

Harry and I got up and took a few step forward. The figure who saved us turned toward us. It was a silver centaur. "Harry and Clara Potter, you must leave," He said, "You both are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two."

"What was that thing you saved us from?" I asked.

"A monstrous creature," The centaur answered, "It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked.

"Can you think of no one?" The centaur asked as he stepped toward us.

"Do you mean to say . . . that that thing that killed the unicorn . . . that was drinking it's blood . . . that was Voldemort?" Harry asked.

The centaur bend down toward us, "Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Philosopher's Stone," I said.

Suddenly, a dog barked and we looked back to see Fang, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy rushing in. "Clara! Harry!" Hermione said in relief.

"Hello there, Firenze," Hagrid greeted the centaur, "I see you've met our young Potters. You all right there, you two?" Harry and I nodded.

"Harry and Clara Potter," Firenze said and we looked back at him, "This is where I leave you two. You're safe now. Good luck." With that he left and we all looked at the dead unicorn.

... ...

After we got back from the forest, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I were back at the Gryffindor common room, around the fire. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the couches while Harry and I were standing.

"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?" Hermione asked.

"But he's weak," I said and sat next to Ron, "He's living off the unicorns."

"Don't you see?" Harry asked, "We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll . . ." He sat down on the chair, "He'll come back."

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill both of you, do you?" Ron asked, looking from Harry to me.

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill us tonight," Harry said.

Ron gulped, "And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final."

"Hang on a minute," Hermione said, "We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?" I frowned and tilted my head. "Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you two are safe." She looked between me and Harry. "As long as Dumbledore's around, you guys can't be touched." Harry and I looked at each other, slowly smiling a little.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I were walking in the courtyard. "I've always heard Hogwarts' end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable," Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself," Ron said as my scar started to hurt, and so did my brother's. "All right there, you two?"

"My scar," I said.

"Mine too. It keeps burning," Harry said.

"It's happened before," Hermione pointed out.

"Not like this," Harry said.

"Perhaps you guys should see the nurse," Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming. Uhh!" I said as we saw Hagrid across the field at his nut, playing a flute. I gasped, "Oh. Of course!" I ran toward him and the three followed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked me.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and a stranger shows up and just happens to have one?" I asked as we approached Hagrid, "I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before?" We stopped in front of him, "Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"I don't know," Hagrid answered, "I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"The stranger, you and he must have talked," Harry said.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after," Hagrid said, "I told him. I said, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem'."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" I asked.

"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy," Hagrid said, "How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep'."

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I gasped as we exchanged a look. "I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid said. The four of us turned back around and ran away. "Where you going?! Wait."

We ran into Professor McGonagall's classroom and stopped at her desk. The three come tearing in and run up the aisles between desks. They pass a ghost and stop at the desk. "We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" I said.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here," Professor McGonagall replied, and the four of us shared a shock look. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's gone?! Now?" Harry asked, "But this is important! It's about the Philosopher's Stone."

Professor McGonagall looked at us shocked, "How do you know -"

"Someone's going to try and steal it," I cut her off quickly.

"I don't know how the four of you found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected," Professor McGonagall said, "Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly."

We sighed and turned around, walking away. We walked out and stopped. "That was no stranger Hagrid met in the village," Harry said, "It was Snape, which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"Good afternoon," Snape spoke behind us and we all looked at him. "Now, what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?"

"Uh . . . we were just . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"You want to be careful," Snape said, "People will think you're . . ." He looked at me and Harry, to see we both were glaring at him. He tilted his head with a frown, "Up to something." With that said, he turned around and walked away from us.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione whispered.

"We go down the trapdoor," I said.

"Tonight," Harry finished.

... ...

After dark, the four of us walked down the stairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. We stopped when we heard croaking and saw Neville's toad, Trevor.

"Trevor," Harry whispered.

"Trevor, shh!" Ron whispered, "Go, you shouldn't be here."

Neville then appeared from behind the chair, "Neither should you." He got up, "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Now, Neville, listen," Harry said, "We were -"

"No," Neville said as he stood in front of us, "I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again." He hold out his fists, "I-I'll fight you."

I sighed, "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this." He pulled my wand from my boot and waved it at him, "Petrificus Totalus."

Neville froze and fall backwards onto the floor. I put my wand back into my boot and Hermione nodded, "Very good, well done."

I smiled and Ron gulped, "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that? Brilliant, but scary."

"Let's go," Harry said before walking by Neville, "Sorry."

I followed, "Sorry."

Hermione followed, "Sorry."

Ron followed, "It's for your own good, you know."

The four of us left the room and Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around all of us. It was cramped under but it worked, we roamed the corridors to get to the 3rd floor.

"Ow! You stood on my foot!" Hermione told Ron.

"Sorry," Ron whispered.

We reached to the door and Hermione took out her wand, and pointed it at the door, "Alohomora." The door opened and we walked inside.

"Wait a minute, he's . . ." Ron started and a blow of air made the cloak pull away from us. "Sleeping."

"Snape's already been here," Harry said.

"He's put a spell on the harp," I said before we walked toward the sleeping dog.

"Uh. It's got horrible breath," Ron said.

"We have to move it's paw," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Come on," I said, rolling my eyes. We grabbed the paw. "Okay. Push." We struggled but moved the large paw, and opened the door.

"I'll go first," Harry said, "Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out."

"Does it seem a bit . . . quiet?" I asked.

"The harp," Hermione said, "It stopped playing."

Suddenly, drool came down on Ron's shoulder, "Ew. Yuck! Ugh."

We all looked up to see a very much awake dog. Fluffy barked and growled, and we screamed. "Jump! Go!" Harry said and all of us dive into the trapdoor.

We all landed on some mushy black ropelike vines. "Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really," Ron said. Suddenly, the plant began to move and tie us all down.

Harry, Ron and I struggled. "Stop moving, all of you," Hermione said, "This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled sarcastically at him before she sunk down. I took a breath as I began to relax and I fell down next to her. "Clara! Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Ron asked.

"Just relax!" I called.

"Clara! Where are you?!" Harry asked.

"Just do it!" I called.

Harry fell through and Ron yelled, "Ahh! Harry!" I helped my brother to stand. "Help!"

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione asked.

"Apparently not," Harry said.

"Help! Help me!" Ron shouted.

"We've got to do something!" I said.

"Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology," Hermione said, "Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, it's deadly fun . . . but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!" She took out her wand and pointed upwards, "Lumus Solem!" A beam of light shot out and the Snare shrieked, and recoiled. Ron fall to the floor. "Ron, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ron said as we helped him stand. "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic."

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," I said, smirking.

We heard a fluttering sound and looked toward a door. "What is that?" Hermione asked. "I don't know. Sounds like wings," Harry said.

We walked toward the door and opened it. We stepped into a room filled with what looked like birds.

"Curious. I've never seen birds like these," Hermione said.

"They're not birds, they're keys," Harry said before pointing to a door on the other side, "And I'll bet one of them fits that door."

We walked up to an old broom. "What's this all about?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," I said. Ron walked to the door, and Hermione and Harry followed him. I looked at the broom and tilted my head.

"Alohomora!" Ron said and shrugged when the door didn't opened. "Well, it was worth a try."

"Ugh! What're we going to do?" Hermione asked, "There must be 1000 keys up there."

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle," Ron said.

Harry pointed up, "There! I see it! The one with the broken wing!" I looked at the broom, thinking it was too easy.

"What's wrong, Clara?" Hermione asked.

"It's too simple," I said.

"Oh, go on, Clara! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can!" Ron said, "You're the youngest seeker in a century!"

I sighed and slowly reached to grab the broom. The second my hand touched it, I looked up when I heard more noises. All the keys suddenly go one direction, right at me. I climbed on the broom and swiped at them.

"This complicates things a bit!" I heard Ron.

I pushed off into the air and flew after the key while the other keys followed right after me. I grabbed the key and flew down toward my brother and friends, and threw it to Harry, "Here catch!" While my brother put on the key, I distracted the other keys.

They unlocked the door and ran in. I quickly flew to the door and they slammed the door shut after me as the keys slammed into the door.

The room we were in had broken pieces of what seemed to be porcelain or some type of hard clay pieces. "I don't like this," Hermione said, "I don't like this at all."

"Where are we?" Harry asked, "A graveyard."

"This is no graveyard," Ron breathed out and stepped on the marble floor, "It's a chessboard." Flames lit up the room, revealing the gigantic players. Hermione, Harry and I stood with Ron.

"There's the door," I said and we walked across the board. Suddenly, as we reached a line of pawns, the pawns pulled out their swords. The four of us jumped and backed away.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron asked, "We've got to play our way across the room. All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Clara, you'll be the King's side castle. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be a knight."

With that we all rushed to our spots. "What happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, white moves first, and then . . ." Ron trailed off, "We play." A pawn on the other side moved forward.

"Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like . . . real wizard's chess, do you?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked at the three of us for a moment before looking at a pawn, "You there! D-5!" The black pawn moved forward, diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn raised it's swords and smashed the black one, making all of the four of us to jump. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"

The game continued, pieces smash each other one by one, making loud smashing noises. The Queen turned toward Ron, and Harry, me and him looked at the game over.

"Wait a minute," Harry said.

"No," I said.

"You two understand right," Ron said, "Once I make my move, the Queen will take me . . ." He looked at Harry, "Then you'll be free to check the King."

"No, Ron! No!" Harry said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's going to sacrifice himself!" I said.

"No, you can't!" Hermione told him, "There must be another way!"

Ron turned to face her, "Do you want to stop Snape or not?" He looked at me and Harry, "Harry, Clara, it's you two who have to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you two." Harry and I looked at each other before back at him, nodding slightly. He took a deep breath as he looked forward, "Knight to H-3." Ron's horse moved forward, slid and stopped. "Check."

The Queen turned and advanced toward Ron. It stopped and quickly smashed Ron's horse. Ron flew off the horse and landed on the floor, unconscious.

"Ron!" I called. Hermione was about to walk toward Ron but I stopped her, "No! Don't move!"

"Don't forget, we're still playing," Harry said and Hermione moved back to her spot. Harry walked up to the diagonal in front of the King. "Checkmate."

The Kings sword fall onto the ground victory and we all rushed toward Ron. Harry looked at Hermione, "Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right, Clara and I have to go on."

"You'll be okay, both of you," Hermione said, "You a great witch and a great wizard, you really are."

"Not as good as you," I said.

Hermione smiled, "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship, and bravery. Just be careful." Harry and I nodded before we both rushed to the door, leaving Hermione and Ron.

Harry and I walked down a long staircase to an empty room with pillars around it. The Mirror of Erised was in the middle of the room, and a man was standing before it.

It was Professor Quirrell.

"You?" Harry asked and Quirrell turned around. "No. It can't be . . . Snape. He was the one -"

"Yes," Quirrell said, "He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, 'p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell'?"

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me," I said.

"No, dear girl," Quirrell said, "I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter curse."

"Snape was trying to save her?" Harry asked.

"I knew you two were a danger to me right from the off," Quirrell said, "Especially after Halloween."

"You let the troll in," I spat.

"Very good Potter, yes," Quirrell said, "Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again." He turned back to the mirror and mine and Harry's scars started to hurt. "He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now . . . what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the girl," A raspy voice spoke up, making me and Harry jump and looked around.

Quirrell turned around and pointed at me as Harry grabbed my arm, "Come here, Potter! Now!"

I placed my hand on Harry's before slowly pulling my arm from his grip and walking forward shakily. I stood with Quirrell in front of the mirror. "Tell me. What do you see?" He asked.

I looked in the mirror and saw myself. My mirror self brought my hand into my pocket and pulled out a red stone. My eyes slightly grew wide and my mirror self winked before putting the stone back. Very subtly, I reached to my pocket, to feel a lump, and I gasped.

"What is it?!" Quirrell asked quickly, "What do you see?"

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore," I lied, "I've won the house cup."

"She lies," The raspy voice spoke.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell demanded, "What do you see?!"

"Let me speak to them," The voice spoke.

"Master, you are not strong enough," Quirrell told the voice.

"I have strength enough for this," The voice said. I rushed back to Harry and grabbed his arm. Quirrell unwrapped his turban as his back was facing the mirror and on the side opposite his face, another face was planted. "Harry and Clara Potter. We meet again."

"Voldemort," Harry and I said

"Yes," Voldemort said, "You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can." He spoke to me then, "Something, Clara, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!" Harry grabbed my hand before we spun around and started to ran. "Stop them!"

Quirrell snapped his fingers and fire erupts all around the room, getting me and my brother to be stuck. "Don't be a fool!" Voldemort said, "Why suffer a horrific death when you two can join me and live?"

"Never!" Harry and I spat.

"Haha. Bravery," Voldemort said, "Your parents had it too. Tell me, children, would you like to see your mother and father again?" We saw in the mirror, our parents faced appeared. "Together, we can bring them back. All I ask for is something in return." I looked down and pulled the stone from my pocket. "That's it. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!" Our parents' faces disappeared.

"You liar!" Harry yelled at him.

"Kill them!" Voldemort ordered Quirrell.

Quirrell soared into the air and landed in front of us, grabbing our throats as we all fall to the steps. The stone fell out of my reach and I strained, and squeaked. I put my hand on Quirrell's, trying to get him off before smoke furled from under my hand.

"Ahh! Ahh!" Quirrell yelled as he let go of me and my brother. He backed away as his hand was crumbling into a mountain of black ash. "What is this magic?" He asked as his hand disappeared.

"Fool!" Voldemort said, "Get the stone!"

Quirrell walked forward toward me as I grabbed the stone, but Harry put both of his hands on his face to stop him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Quirrell backed up, then his face, which was horrendously burned, crumbled as he walked forward. His whole body turned to ash as he fell to the floor.

Harry and I stood together as we looked at Quirrell's ash. We heard something behind us and turned to see a dust cloud with Voldemort's face in it. The cloud rushed forward, right through us.

That was the last thing I remembered before everything turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in the hospital wing with bandages on my arms and my left hand. I looked around and saw Harry next to me sleeping. On the table between us were a lot of cards and candy. "Harry," I said before I threw a pillow at him.

He opened his eyes and sat up, wincing in pain. He put on his glasses and looked at the table. Dumbledore entered through the large double doors and walked up to us, "Good afternoon, Potters. Ah. Tokens from your admirers?"

"Admirers?" Harry asked.

"What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole school knows," Dumbledore said and we all shared a smile. Dumbledore looked at one of the packages, "Ah, I see your friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."

"Ron was here?" Harry asked.

"Is he all right? What about Hermione?" I asked.

"Fine. They're both just fine," Dumbledore assured us.

"But, what happened to the Stone?" I asked.

"Relax, dear girl," Dumbledore told me, "The stone has been destroyed. My friend Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed it was best all around."

"But Flamel, he'll die, won't he?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore sat on my bed, looking between me and Harry, "He has enough Elixir to set his affairs in order. But yes, he will die."

"How is it I got the Stone, sir?" I asked, "One minute I was staring in the mirror, and the next . . ."

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "You see, only a person who wanted to find the Stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas. And between you and me that's saying something."

The three of us smiled again before Harry frowned, "Does that mean, with the Stone gone, I mean, that Voldemort can never come back?"

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return," Dumbledore said, "Clara, Harry, do you know why Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?" Harry and I shook out heads. "It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for the both of you, and that kind of act leaves a mark." Harry touched his scar. "No, no, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Love, Harry, love," Dumbledore said before patting my head and stood up. "Ah. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans." He took the package, "I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavoured one, and since then I have lost my liking for them. But I think I could be safe with a nice toffee . . ." He took a brown bean and eat it, "Mm. Alas. Earwax." I giggled as Harry smiled and Dumbledore smiled at both of us before walking away.

...

The next day, Harry and I finally got to leave the hospital wing. We walked to down the hall and saw on a stairwell balcony Hermione and Ron talking. They stopped when they noticed us, and they leaned over the railing.

"All right there, Ron?" Harry asked.

"All right," Ron answered, "You two?"

Harry shrugged, "All right."

"Hermione?" I asked.

Hermione smiled, "Never better." The four of us smiled at each other.

... ...

We all sat in the Great Hall in the evening. Green banners with snakes on them were around the ceiling, unfortunately that meant Slytherin had won this year.

Professor McGonagall dinged her glass and the hall went silent. Dumbledore stood up, "Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." There were silent clapping, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I hid our heads. "Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points." There were more clapping. "In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points." More clapping. "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."

There were loud cheering from the Slytherin table, and I rolled my eyes. I looked at Malfoy and when he looked at me, he smirked.

I glared at him before looking away. "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin," Dumbledore said, "However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award." We all looked at him and he continued, "To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points." I smiled at Hermione, who sat next to me and applauded with everyone. "Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years . . . 50 points." Everyone applauded. "Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 60 points." There were loud cheers and I smiled at my twin older brother. "And fourth, to Miss Clara Potter, for using her brain in a time of great pressure, ans outstanding bravery and courage, 60 points."

Everyone cheered loudly and Hermione looked at us, "We won Slytherin."

"And finally," Dumbledore said, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom."

We all cheered loudly for Neville, who was unbelieving, and sat there while cheering gets louder. I looked at Malfoy to see he was completely downfallen, and I smirked at him while he glared at me.

"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order," Dumbledore said. He clapped his hands and the green banners change to red and yellow. "Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" We all got up as we cheered, beside Slytherin. We all threw our hats up in the air as we continued to cheer.

...

The next day, in the morning, we all stood at the outside train station, getting ready to leave. "Come on now, hurry up," I heard Hagrid saying to the students, "You'll be late. Train's leaving. Go on. Go on. Come on. Hurry up."

Harry and I handed our owls to the train men and walked to an open door with Hermione. Hermione waved to Hagrid, and Hagrid returned the gesture.

Harry and I looked at Hagrid and Hermione looked at us, "Come on, guys." Harry and I exchanged a look and nodded.

I looked at Hermione, "One minute." Harry and I rushed over to Hagrid.

"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye, didja?" Hagrid asked us before pulling out a red album out of his coat pocket and handed it to Harry. "This is for you two."

Harry and I opened the album and saw a picture, moving, of us both as a babies with our parents. They are all smiling and waving at the camera.

I looked at Hagrid with a smile, "Thanks, Hagrid." Hagrid hold his hand to me to shake. I took it before hugging him tightly. Harry joined in and we both hugged our giant friend tightly.

"Oh. Go on . . . on with you," Hagrid said and let him go. "Oh, listen, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you two any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that," Harry said.

"I do," Hagrid said, "But your cousin don't, do he? Eh?" He chuckled, and Harry and I smiled. "Off you go."

Harry and I walked back to the door were Hermione and Ron were waiting for us. "Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

Harry and I looked at each other. "We're not going home," Harry said and we looked back at Hagrid.

"Nope. Not really," I said before we got on the train. The four of us found a compartment and settled in. I looked out of the window as the train started to move and waved at Hagrid with Harry, and Hagrid waved at us back.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys!_**

 ** _First year is over! See you at the second year :P :)_**

 ** _Love you all_**

 ** _Katherine_**


	16. SEQUEL

Hey guys!

The second book;

 _ **The Chamber of Secrets [Sequel to Beginning of the End]**_


End file.
